comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oil Slick (Earth-7045)
Oil Slick's fighting style is based on vehicular combat—meaning he tries to destroy the Autobots while they're still in vehicle mode, knowing that if they're smashed up on the outside, they're smashed up on the inside. Beyond this, Oil Slick is a talented chemist specializing in weaponized compounds. He is, in his own words, "slagging good" though at times too eager in trying out new concoctions. Among his arsenal are a dizzying array of chemical weapons that will weaken his opponents both physically and mentally—magnifying his prey's personal fears to dissolve their will while his acids dissolve their bodies—at which point Oil Slick is ready to trash them. His robot mode features a retractable dome to protect his pretty face from what he unleashes. In addition to his vehicular combat abilities, Oil Slick is skilled in Circuit-Su, having (possibly) trained with Bugly. History to be added Powers & Abilities Oil Slick= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Motorcycle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' *'Expert Driver' *'Master Chemist' *'Expert Vehicular Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Circuit-Su' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Can become vulnerable to his own weapons without proper protection. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Motorcycle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'"Ram head" shoulder guard': can be used as a battering ram in robot mode *'Toxic gas grenades' *'Oil containers': usually spilt in vehicle mode to cause disarray in vehicular combat *'Neutron assault rifle' *Whatever chemical weapons he brings to the field Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Petrex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Driving Category:Chemistry Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters